


The Tale of Marina Hawke

by Firegirl156



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: But With A Good Ending, F/F, F/M, Hawke is blind, Hawke is overwhelmed, How do tags even work, Twins Live AU, Will cover all of DA2, can promise a long and feelsy journey, cuz I also love bending the rules, magic finagling, rating and warnings will probably change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firegirl156/pseuds/Firegirl156
Summary: Marina Hawke was born to struggle. That's your lot in life when you're born in a warring time period with no sight, magic running through your very being, and with strife and struggle around every corner. But no matter what comes her way she'll overcome it. But that doesn't mean it'll be easy, or painless, or pleasant. But she'll try, because if the Maker did anything right when it came to her, at least he made her stubborn.Follow Marina as she leads her family to Kirkwall, fights to take care of her already too big family, adopts more along the way, and works to prove to the world that nothing is impossible if you fight hard enough. ...And have a lot of snark.





	1. Prologue

From the moment Marina Hawke took her first gulps of air in this world, Malcolm Hawke knew she was special, could feel she would do great things, just by holding her in his arms. He sat by Leandra’s side and they both looked down at their precious daughter, cooing at her. And long after Leandra had drifted off from exhaustion, he held his daughter close, hardly able to grasp what he’d been gifted. 

-

It wasn’t even a year later when they found that their precious baby girl was completely blind. They’d been concerned with her lack of coordination even infants should have. Most babe’s grabbed at anything put close enough to touch, but unless it was touching her she didn’t even acknowledge it. Malcolm had wondered, with her so light eyes, but he’d held out hope. Leandra had cried, but he simply held strong. She was already a strong girl; he knew she’d be alright.

-

When Marina accidentally set a patch of grass on fire at the age of three, his heart stopped for a moment. They’d been out, collecting a few things from the market near their home for dinner, when a rabbit had suddenly scampered out before them, startling Marina as she nearly stepped on it and fire flew from her fingers before either of them knew what happened. He quickly recovered from his shock and snuffed the flames out with a wave of his hand. Marina sat where she fell, sobbing, she wasn’t completely sure what had happened but she knew enough to know her father was upset by the way he reacted. Malcolm soothed her with gentle words and reassurances before scooping her up, along with their bags and hurrying home. That night, long after Marina had gone to bed, he told Leandra, who fought her best not to cry. She knew magic was a possibility, but it didn’t make it any easier. By morning they’d packed up all they could carry and moved on without a trace. 

-

2 years later he helped Marina up onto her mother’s bedside so she could peer down at her new siblings, twins they’d named Carver and Bethany. Carver, though not crying at the moment, had his face all scrunched up, ready to let loose again at a moment’s notice. Bethany on the other hand looked up and around at all she could see calmly. She’d soothed rather quickly and seemed only inquisitive now. Malcolm helped explain what he could to Marina about her siblings, and carefully helped her trace over their faces with her small fingers, so she could map and memorize them. She looked at where they lay, unseeing but beaming all the while. 

-

Bethany is 4; Marina is 9, when Bethany shows magic as well. Nothing as sudden as her elder sister, just an accidental slip, quite literally. Carver had stolen her doll, and one minute he was upright, and the next minute he was flat on his back, a small sheet of ice under him in midsummer. Leandra barely held together this time. Malcolm knew she didn’t love them any less for it, but just feared for them. They packed up again, moved just in case, and he took on a second student.

-

Marina is 10 now; they have a small cottage by a small wood. Close enough to a town for necessities, but far away from prying eyes. They will be safe there, he believes, safe enough to really teach them. Marina loves the wood, her free spirit and daring nature leading her to explore, a thing he frets less on now that she has a Mabari pup at her side. They’d found the little one in a town they’d passed. It had been accidental; she’d run off and ended up finding a breeder with a litter. Before anyone could do anything she’d bonded with one. The man, none too happy but accepting of the fate of the pup gave him to her and sent them off. Now, whenever she could get out of a chore, she ran off to the wood with her pup. But that night had Malcolm searching the wood, a lantern in hand, trying not to become frantic. It was well after dark and there had been no sign of her since late noon. He was nearly ready to panic when he caught sight of her, walking towards him from between some trees, the pup cradled in her arms. He dropped the lantern in shock and ran to her, throwing his arms around her. 

“I’m alright Papa,” she assures him, her voice weary but steady.

“Where were you?” he demands, looking up at her face, the moon shining between the trees illuminating her face just enough to note a cut across her nose, dried blood crusted over it. But it seemed to be her only injury, thank the maker. 

“I took a wrong step, slipped down a hill and got lost. But it was okay, the boy helped me,” she smiled at him. 

“What boy?” he frowned alarmed, looking around. If there was another lost child he’d most certainly help him back to his parents, or, should he be an orphan, take him in. But Marina just shook her head and took his hand, tugging him back towards the trail without an explanation. It is only when he sees their cabin ahead that it occurs to him that she’d lead them home and he stopped in his tracks. “Marina... How?” he choked out. 

She turned to him with a mouth splitting smile. “He did! The boy taught me how to! I’d cut my face and it was bleeding and it hurt but he appeared! He smiled and taught me to see with it! He says I don’t see like you do though. I see colors. He taught me the colors and he taught me what they mean!” She declared it so excitedly, so happily that his heart nearly shattered there. A demon, a demon had found her and coerced her into blood magic, of all things. He steeled himself and firmly took his daughter by her shoulders. She jumped and her eyes widened in shock and confusion. “Father?” she whimpered. 

“What did the demon want in exchange? What did you trade him?” he demanded of her. Confusion was clear on her face and she quickly shook her head. 

“H-he wasn’t a demon father, he wasn’t I promise! He was different but not a demon! He didn’t ask for anything either! He just took my hand and showed me how! I promise! I promised you I’d never deal with demons! I did!” she insisted, her voice hitching in near hysteria in panic. 

Malcolm didn’t believe that there wasn’t some manner of magic at work that taught her blood magic. No normal boy could do so. But she wasn’t showing any signs of possession. And he knew her well, when she promised something, she stuck with it. And with how things were at the moment he knew there was little he could do anyhow at the moment. He sighed and dropped his hands. “Alright Marina, alright. Let’s just, get inside,” he sighed, taking her hand and leading her inside. She sniffled but held his hand tight, letting him lead her. But once they were in and the door was shut she scampered away again, going straight to Leandra and looked up at her with wide eyes, eyes that darted around, looking, searching, and seeing. Leandra looked at her stunned and then slowly looked at him, confused and concerned. He gave her a weary look and she grimaced.

-

Despite the encounter, and her small use of blood magic, Marina never showed any sign of being any different than when she’d entered the forest. Except now she had a better ability to tell where things were. When he’d asked her about it she explained that everything was colors to her, and that every color meant something different. It wasn’t much, but it was something to her and just seeing her bright smile when she was able to play, really play with her brother and sister, was enough to keep him from telling her to not smear a little stripe of blood over her nose every morning. 

-

They take up, what he hopes is permanent residence in a small town called Lothering. Marina is 15, the twins are 10. Bethany is secure enough in her magic that no accidents should happen. And Marina hasn’t had a slip up since she was 7. They run a small but nice farm and practice in the barn thrice a week, instilling in his daughters all of his knowledge. He laments that he cannot spend more time with Carver. He does what he can, and hopes with all his heart his son will understand. There are questions around town, at first, about Marina’s red stripe. But Marina herself dispels the rumor quick enough, explaining that she got a scar as a girl and she feels self-conscious about it, thus she covers it up with a stripe of war paint. It easily convinces the villagers, and they settle in here, to this new life. He knows Leandra has never been more relieved. 

-

Marina is 24, Carver and Bethany 19, Malcolm has fallen ill and is not going to recover, it’s plain to everyone. Leandra is beside herself. Marina, who’d, from the moment of being gifted with her sight, had taken it upon herself to be rock and defender, was trying to fill the shoes of family head as well. He hated the burden he was placing on her shoulders. Bethany cries, she was so close to him, she couldn’t imagine life without him. And Carver, Carver is hard, stone, a mask to hide the pain that losing his father is making him endure. Malcom only hopes he did enough to do right by his son. 

2 days later the town of Lothering mourns, the whole of the citizens gathered around Malcolm Hawke’s funeral pyre to pay their last respects. Carver holds his sobbing mother. A kindly Chantry sister, Leliana, tries to comfort Bethany who is in much the same state her mother is. Marina stares into the flames, mouth a firm line, no emotion detected in her eyes. Her usual red stripe is missing that day. She has to lead them now. And the thought terrifies her. 

-

A week later Carver leaves to join the army. There are whispers of a Blight, small rumors but enough to get everyone skittish. He decides that if they’re true, they’ll need all the soldiers they can. Marina sends him off with a smile and well wishes before going inside to comfort her mother. Leandra is in no condition to take care of things, so Marina tends to the farm, makes the sales, thanks the maker than ink and paper run two different colors and learns to write and read as best as she can. Bethany copes by training in the barn, and Marina won’t take that solace from her. 

6 months later the Blight has been confirmed, it’s coming, spreading fast, and far too close. Marina wants them to run; the King is assembling Wardens and the army at Ostagar, far too close for her comfort. But her mother won’t leave, won’t abandon all that she and her father built. So they wait, and she carries an extra dagger, makes sly excuses for why she carries a staff around now. Always tense, waiting, ready.

2 weeks later and Carver bursts into the house early one morning, blood covers his armor and his eyes are wild and panicked. The Darkspawn weren’t able to be stopped at Ostagar. They overwhelmed the troops; there was nothing that could stop them. They grabbed what they could carry and they ran, barely making it out of town before the horde hit, killing everything in their path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the only chapter to be formatted this way, the rest will all be from Marina's PoV. But i just really wanted to add Malcolm in. As well as a Leliana cameo cuz why not. And so, the boy who helps her, COULD just be a nice helpful spirit. Buuut I like to pretend it's Cole. Don't know if it's possible because I don't remember the years well enough to work out possibility. But let me pretend okay?


	2. Chapter 1

Marina finished the last Genlock off with a fireball to the head and then finally stopped to look around. There was brown, so much brown everywhere and it was starting to creep with black, the same black the darkspawn were made out of. Just yesterday there had been green too. The plains, the occasional tree. And so many lights, the people of Lothering, alive and well. Now it was just them. She turned and assessed them. Her mother, Bethany, the light blue tinge of magic overlapping her, and Carver. Along with Maxim, her loyal Mabari who sat at her side, ears flicking about, listening closely. 

“I think that’s all of them,” Carver let out a sigh as he sheathed his sword, though his fingers itched at the ready. Bethany grimaced though, “For the moment.” And Marina had to agree with them both. There were more around them, but none close enough to cause problems at that moment. She grimaced as her mother lamented all they’d lost. And she empathized. They’d finally been able to build a life. And now it was gone. 

“I’m sorry mother. I know how much Lothering meant to you, to us all. But we have to keep moving,” she said, her tone gentle, despite the urgency. Her mother had been delicate since her father’s death, and she couldn’t risk her falling apart now. 

“We should have run sooner. Why did we wait so long?” 

Ah, so it was Bethany she should have been worrying about.

“Don’t look at me! I’ve been running since Ostagar!” Carver snapped back at her and she quickly stepped between them, shooting a leveled glare at each of them, hoping she’d been able to locate their eyes each time. It seemed to work because they both stepped back. 

“Listen you two; we don’t have time to argue this out right now. The Darkspawn could be on us at any minute. We need to move,” she ordered them. She could feel the irritation rolling off of Carver but he didn’t comment any more beyond that. Bethany just nodded and Marina let out a sigh. “Come on then, this way, she ordered, gesturing them down the path. 

They advanced a bit more before hitting another small group. They were mean and nasty but went down quickly with the three of them working in tandem. She was about to lead them onward when Bethany called out for them to stop. 

“Where are we even going?” she demanded. Marina could tell she was already tired; they’d never had to cast this long before. But Carver just let out a more frustrated noise. 

“Away from here, of course!” 

“Very clever Carver, to where exactly! We can’t keep running forever!”  
Marina quickly stepped between them before they could get into it, infighting was not what they needed right now. “We’ll figure it out. Probably in the direction that as the fewest Darkspawn,” she interjected, trying to instill some peace between them. 

“We can go to Kirkwall,” Leandra declared suddenly, and this made all three of the children pause, the same thought running through their minds. Bethany was the first to voice it though.

“There are a lot of Templars in Kirkwall mother…”

“I know,” Leandra sighed, weariness seeping into her tone, “But we have family there.”

Marina grimaced. Yes, they had family there for sure. But it was a far and arduous trek to the nearest harbor, a good amount of coin to hire a boat to sail there, and then a prayer that their Uncle would take them in. And yes, even if they did get in, the looming threat of a large Templar power all around them. She didn’t like the plan at all, it was too risky. But she also knew that tone in her mother’s voice. The vulnerable one. The one that was seeped in sadness and didn’t mean to, but still laid the heavy hand of guilt on her shoulder should she refuse. So she took a deep breath and mustered up a small smile. 

“It seems the best option right now,” she agreed, hoping her gentle but firm tone was enough to get them to go along with it for now. She couldn’t see their scowls, but she could sense the displeasure rolling off them in waves. But after a moment they nodded in agreement none the less.

“Fine then sister, lead on,” Carver told her, shifting impatiently, resentment coloring his tone at her giving orders. It frustrated her but she set it aside for when they weren’t being chased by blood-thirsty death monsters. She scanned ahead before waving them on to follow her. 

They rounded another bend and she gasped as she caught sight of 2 more figures ahead, bright lights fighting an overwhelming hoard of black. “Ahead!” she yelled at her siblings before she set off in a sprint to help. She watched as one of the figures went down but the other fought off their attackers, taking down the Genlock impressively. She made it to them finally and threw out spells every which way she could, calling up fire and ice to aid her, Bethany coming to her side to do the same. The moment the hoard was gone though she was surprised at how fast the downed figure rose from the ground. 

“Mages, stay back,” the figure, a man she knew now, said in alarm. That’s when she noticed in, the blue seeped in at the edges of his form. She cursed colorfully in the back of her mind. 

“Well the Maker certainly has a sense of humor. First the Darkspawn and now a Templar. I thought they’d all abandoned Lothering?” Bethany commented to confirm her fear, her tone dry and hiding a few notes of worry. 

Marina noted the way he stepped towards Bethany and quickly stepped protectively in front of her. “Don’t you have bigger things to be worried about? Like Darkspawn,” she told him, her tone cool but light, masking her tenseness under humor. She’d found it was the best way to handle things. 

“The Spawn are always clear on their intent, but never a mage. The order dictates-“ he cut off for a moment and Marina swears she sees gray for a fraction of a second before it’s gone and he’s speaking again. “-The Order dictates,” he finishes, his tone stronger, more stubborn now. 

This time it’s the other figure, the impressive one, that speaks, laying their hand on his arm. “Wesley, this is not the time. The Maker understands,” she tells him. Her tone is soft, but holds firmness under it. It is a commanding tone, one Marina recognizes well. Wesley seems to struggle with himself a moment before he finally nods in resignation. The woman looks up at them now. 

“I am Aveline Vallen; this is my husband Ser Wesley. We can hate each other after we’ve escaped,” she formally greets them, her tone vastly friendlier than her husband. Marina decides they can trust her for now and smirks lightly. 

“The wrath of the Templars is terrible indeed,” she chuckles. 

“Less so than their wives,” Wesley admits, his own tone colored in slight humor now.

“I came from Ostagar; Wesley came to meet me here so we could escape together. We barely made it here the North is so overrun. We’ll have to flee South,” Aveline informs Marina and the siblings all share similar faces of despair. 

“The Wilds are to the South! That’s no way out!” Carver snaps, the first to voice their problem now. There was a very accepted rule in Lothering, you didn’t go into the Wilds. And seeing as the Horde had come from that way it was definitely worse. But it did seem to be the clearer of the paths, and they had little choice. 

“We don’t have a choice Carver, if there’s a greater chance of survival that way, then we go that way,” she told him, turning to him with a set look on her face. He shifted in irritability, once again hating to be ordered around. And hating even more that she had the best point. He let out a huff and looked away, conceding the argument. 

She and Aveline nodded and the group headed down the trail south. There were still many Darkspawn about, but not nearly as many as they saw wipe over Lothering. Marina was even starting to be hopeful that they’d get out of it. They’d made it to the top of a hill and were doing a decent part in fending the attack from the other side of it when the ground suddenly shook and they all watched in horror as an Ogre bounded into the clearing, intent on murder. It sent them all jumping out of its path, and away from each other. 

Marina peeled herself off the ground but froze when she caught sight of Bethany standing protectively in front of their mother. Bethany mumbled a prayer to the Maker as she lashed out to hit it with all the magic she could muster. But the Ogre barely flinched and snatched her up into one of its huge hands, crushing her torso with its might. 

Both Marina and Carver let out yells of outrage as they both leapt up, rushing at it from different sides. The Ogre tossed Bethany aside to fend them off but was no match as Marina distracted it with a raging Fireball to the back, it letting out a screech of pain as it seared at its flesh. While Carver sank his blade deep into its chest. Ending whatever life it clung to. Then rushing to Bethany’s side with her mother.  
She was unmoving, so terrifyingly still that it froze Marina’s blood in her veins. 

“I’m sorry Mistress, she was very brave” Wesley offered to her mother, his tone surprisingly sincere. Never the less Marina’s head shot up to him. 

“She’s not dead!” she snapped and had to pause. It was evident now, the gray seeping into his form. Horror struck her for a moment before Carver shoved her. 

“She will be if you don’t do something!”

Marina jumped and quickly set to work, Carver leading her hands to where the most needed healing was. It was a tense few moments before he moved his hands away and Marina let out a shaky breath. She’d never healed that much. 

“That will stabilize her, but she needs a healer,” Wesley nodded; Marina figured his Templar training included something on wounds. But it didn’t change the fact that already more gray, and black at his edges, had manifested. She was about to mention it before Aveline jumped up. 

“There’s more!” she called in alarm. Marina looked up and her stomach dropped. Too many more. There was no way to fight them, not just her Carver and Aveline. Had they fought this hard only to die here? She struggled to her feet and summoned what Mana she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't always go off of in-game dialogue, but sometimes it's easier. And yes, Bethany lives, but it's not all easy roads. Nor does it mean things will be easier. :)


	3. Chapter 2

The roar that echoed across the clearing was so deafening Marina had to clamp her hands over her ears. Her eyes trailed up to where the sound emanated and she froze. There were… so many colors, swirling, moving, forming the image of a large dragon. It flew down at the swarm, jets of blazing fire erupting from its mouth, the heat nearly unbearable from even where they were standing now. The ground lurched as it landed before them, tearing apart the remaining Spawn. She watched as the last black figure disappeared from her vision and for a moment she let out a breath of relief. Until its large head turned to face them and her stomach dropped. Her grip tightened on her staff and she sent a rare prayer to the maker. 

In a sudden burst of color that forced Marina to clamp her eyes shut until she heard not the step of a dragon’s foot, but the clink of a metallic boot. She quickly opened her eyes again but the colors now formed the shape of a person, a woman if curves were anything to go by. She held power and confidence in her gait, but also danger. 

“Well well well, what have we here?” the woman, definitely a woman now, commented. Her tone took on, almost a condescending air, yet, not quite. There was also curiosity to it. 

There was a clamber of armor behind her and she turned to see Wesley collapse, the blackness fast encroaching now, starting to snuff out the white of him. Aveline went down to his side, fussing over him. Her heart ached for she could tell the woman had no idea. Her attention quickly turned back to the woman as she now stopped before her. 

“It used to be that we never got visitors to the Wilds. But now it seems they arrive in hordes,” she commented, humor in her tone. Humor Marina liked, humor she could work with. 

“That’s a nice trick. Impressive. Where’d you learn to turn into a dragon,” she asked, making sure she asked in in a joking manner. And curiously. Why couldn’t she turn into a dragon? 

The pause after the question made her nervous before the woman replied, “Perhaps I am a dragon.” Her tone was nearly serious but was kept light. Which made Marina wonder if she really was a dragon? “If so, count yourself lucky. The smell of burning Darkspawn does nothing for the appetite.” And there was the joke. Marina smiled lightly at it. Nearly chuckled, until the woman turned and offered her next bit of information. “If you wish to flee the Darkspawn you should know that you are going in the wrong direction.”

Marina’s stomach dropped at that. Then they were trapped. They’d come from the North. Now the South was out. And running East or West would do no good, they’d just run into both. They were well and truly trapped. The woman turned and started to walk away and Marina panicked. 

“So you’re just going to leave us here?” Carver demanded, stepping forward after her. Marina instinctively grabbed his arm. She was dangerous, that must was certain. The woman stopped and froze for a moment. Marina’s grip on her staff tightened once more.

The woman’s head turned. “And why not?” her tone was cool. Slowly she turned and faced them. Slowly sauntering back towards them. “I spotted a most curious sight. A mighty Ogre, vanquished! Who could perform such a feat?” She stopped before him and Marina figured she was looking them over by the way Carver tensed. “But now my curiosity is sated and you are safe… for the moment. Is that not enough?” Her tone suggested both curiosity and dismissal. 

Marina thought. She seemed to respond well to humor. It always seemed to color her tone. So she fell back on it once more. “You could show me that trick of yours. That looks useful.” 

The woman actually laughed aloud this time, at her joke. “I daresay it is,” she nodded and then seemed to appraise her again, “Clever tongue for a Mage.” 

Marina tried not to react, not truly knowing what the woman meant, but hoping, none the less, for a miracle. 

“Tell me, clever child. How do you intend to outrun the Blight?” the woman asked and Maria hesitated. Carver seemed to sense this and spoke up. “We’re going to Kirkwall.” This seemed to change the woman’s attitude, just slightly. 

“Kirkwall? My, isn’t that quite the voyage you plan. So far… only to flee the Darkspawn,” she hummed. Marina grimaced at that. “Any better suggestions? I hear the Deep Roads are vacant now,” she quipped back. Uncaring if it was wise to do so. 

But the woman seemed to appreciate it as she laughed louder and longer than before. Even going so far as to say, “Oh, you I like!” But then nearly in an instant she seemed to shift, the colors swirling faster. 

“Hurtled into the chaos you fight… and the world will shake before you. “ 

Marina’s eyes narrowed into confusion, a brow rising on her head. The woman turned, pacing. 

“Is it fate or chance? I can never decide.” 

The words were mumbled, only to the woman’s self really. But Marina’s keen ears picked it up and made her even more confused. It was a long tense moment that the woman seemed to consider. Marina took the  
time to survey their group. Her sister’s light was still flickering, but was steady enough not to warrant immediate worry. Her mother at her side doing what she could. Wesley… Wesley was grey now. The blackness now seeping in. Slowly. Only slowly. Corruption was slow, she’d always heard. A slow suffering. Not a fate she’d even wish upon a Templar. The turning of a heel drew her attention back to the woman, who had turned back to face them.

“It appears fortune smiles on us both today. I may be able to help you yet,” she nods, though there’s something in her tone. It’s not as easy as Marina would like it to be. 

“Just like that? There must be a catch,” she asks, grimacing. What could a being like her need that she could not do herself? 

The woman laughed, though this time it was harsher, an edge to it for certain. “There is always a catch. Life is a catch!” her voice dropped almost sinisterly, “I suggest you catch it while you can!”

“Are we going to trust something, someone we don’t know?” Carver hissed into her ear. Marina grimaced slightly. 

“She’s the Witch of the Wilds,” Aveline informed them matter-of-factly, sounding none too pleased. Marina grimaced even more at that. There were plenty of stories about the Witch. She was the reason so many  
stayed away from the Wilds in the first place. 

“True. Also Flemeth. Asha’Bellanar. And an ‘old hag that talks too much’. Does it matter? I will get your group past the horde. In return you will make a simple delivery, not far out of your way. Would you agree to this with a ‘Witch of the Wilds’?” 

Marina considered this. She sounded honest enough. Couldn’t detect any lies or treachery. And could they really take the risk not to.

“Wesley and your sister are injured. And we’ll never make it through the horde on our own,” Aveline added, her tone blunt but with worry etched into it.

“Leave me behind if you must,” Wesley told her, his voice weak. Marina knew, just by his tone, Wesley knew what was going on. Knew that he was dying. 

“I said I would carry you out if I must. And I will,” Aveline told him forcefully. 

Marina’s stomach dropped, for she knew Wesley wouldn’t make it from here whether they agreed or not. But Bethany, she glanced at her sisters fluttering light, Bethany had a chance. She and Carver shared a look and at the nodding of his head she turned back to Flemeth. 

She put on her cocky smile and nodded. “Roast a few more Darkspawn and I’ll do anything you like.” The woman shifted and she could tell Flemeth was growing tired of the conversation. They needed to get moving, and fast. 

“Unfortunately my charity is at an end,” her tone was dry now; “There is a clan of Dalish Elves near Kirkwall. Deliver this to Keeper Marethari. Do as she says and your debt will be paid.” She set a necklace in Marina’s hand, but Marina found it odd that it swirled colors, just as the woman did. But she closed her hand over it and put it in her pack for the time being. 

She noticed that Flemeth’s attention shifted to Wesley and she sighed. “Before we go anywhere, we have another matter,” she said, quieter now. Marina nodded and they both stepped towards Wesley. Aveline was up and in front of him in a second, sensing their ill intentions. 

“Leave him alone!” she growled, Marina imagined a fierce and protective look on her face. Ready to fight them both. 

Flemeth, however she seemed a moment before, seemed to have shifted once more, the feel around her coming off as almost, sad. “What has been done to him, is in his blood already,” she said to Aveline in such a sad tone it made Marina wonder who she had lost. 

“You lie!” Aveline tried to insist. And it was there. The desperation, and yet knowing. She knew, she must have had an idea for a while now, with the desperation in her voice. But her entire body seemed to slump when Wesley spoke up. 

“She is right, Aveline. I can feel it, the corruption inside me…” 

The air was still. The heavy veil of grief and sorrow hanging low now. She heard Carver turn away, fussing with their mother and Bethany. 

Aveline kneeled by Wesley and they talked low to each other. Marina forced herself not to hear. Not to intrude upon their moment. It wasn’t until they grew silent, and she could see Aveline struggling that she kneeled beside Wesley. So dark now, so much. 

“He’s your husband, Aveline… I can’t make the decision for you…” 

Aveline didn’t respond for a moment before slowly nodding and turning back to Wesley.

“Be strong, my love,” Wesley told her, his voice weak as he shakily drew a dagger and held it out to her. She wrapped her hand around his and they lay the tip against the armor over his heart together. “I love you.”

In a quick movement they thrust the dagger in deep together and Aveline shook. “I love you too,” she returned in kind, before the last of his light faded away, and his form grew still. No body lay there now. Just an empty space in her vision where she knew one should be. 

Marina looked away and stood, moving away to help Carver lift Bethany, and help her mother stand as Flemeth spoke to Aveline in hushed words. Finally, when they were ready the Witch moved away. 

“It gets no easier. Your struggles have only just begun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i promise this will be one of the very few chapters with so much game-to-story dialogue. It's just Flemeth says so many important things here I really didn't want to miss anything. From here on it'll pretty much just be paraphrasing and new dialogue. Promise.


	4. Chapter 3

The trek from the Wilds to Gwarin was brutal. Flemeth didn’t have a great patience for stops so they marched through the night many times. Carver carried Bethany most of the way, but Marina would trade off when his arms would begin to shake, or their mother would collapse. Marina feared many times she wouldn’t make it. It was 3 days into the journey; one night when they’d convinced Flemeth they must rest, that Marina was left alone with the Witch of the Wilds. They were both silent, watching the fire between them. Marina loved fire, the way its orange light flickered around. 

She’d found out from her sister a long time ago, when she’d first received her gift, that it was one of the few things she saw the same color as them. Grass and trees too, were green. Dirt was brown. The boy from her childhood, who’d saved her, had taught her many colors. And she’d never appreciated it more. For even if she couldn’t see what colors others did. She could equate them. True she couldn’t see the water in a lake as blue, but she knew the color by name, and this could imagine it and understand. Bethany had always loved pointing out colors to her. They’d bonded over it. Bethany…

She reached over and took her sister’s hand. She’d only awoken once, briefly, since Marina had tried to heal her. She’d begged for water and Carver had given her all he had left before she’d drifted out of consciousness. She was stable though, if the steadiness of her light was anything to guess by. Still, she could also tell there was much to heal. It would be a long hard road to recovery.

“You care greatly for your sister,” she heard asked to her from across the fire. Marina’s gaze shot over to Flemeth. The woman’s focus was on her now, and her sister. 

Marina slowly nodded. “Bethany is my sister, and a mage like myself. We grew close by practicing together growing up. And she’s one of the very few who doesn’t treat me as helpless because of my blindness. I would give my own life for hers right now if I could. She’s too good a soul for what has happened to her,” her voice softened at the end. The last thing she needed was her mother hearing her. She was already protective enough. 

Movement caught her eye and she watched tensely as Flemeth walked around the fire to them and knelt down beside her. She laid a hand of Bethany’s forehead and for a moment Bethany’s form flooded with the same rainbow as the Witch. Then, just as suddenly, they were gone, but Bethany’s light shone bright as ever. Marina heard her breath even out, her heart beat stronger. She looked at the Witch in wonder.   
“I could not heal everything. But she will live now. A strong one your sister. Stubborn to fight. For her mother, and for her life. She would have had to be dragged from this world kicking and screaming. We need more of her in this world.”

Marina nodded slowly at her, stunned to silence. Flemeth stood and walked back to her place opposite the fire. “Thank you,” she finally said, after she was finally able to find her voice. Flemeth did not respond, but Marina could almost hear her smile. 

-

Bethany had started to recover more rapidly after her healing. Carver still needed to carry her, her body not quite healed enough for the distance, but she was conscious more often. It improved her mother and Carver’s spirits well. Even Aveline, who had been very quiet, smiled more at her recovery. Flemeth made good on her promise. She kept the Darkspawn away, or killed those that did approach. And they were able to make it to Gwarin alive, and whole. Marina reaffirmed her agreement with her before the strange woman disappeared back into the wilds. 

The city was crazy, people all over fighting for passage away, anywhere, to escape the Blight. Marina knew she’d be the same as soon as she found a safe spot for her mother and sister to rest. She found a small tavern at the edge of the docks. Not overly pleasant, but good enough for a short time and paid the bartender to tend to their needs.

“I’ll be back as soon as I’ve secured us passage to Kirkwall,” she assured to her mother as she collected all the funds they had left. Grimacing at how little it actually amounted to. Aveline stood at her side, waiting to go with her, insisting on paying for her own ticket. 

“Just please be careful. It looks dreadfully dangerous,” Leandra fretted, looking out at the people rushing to and fro. 

“I want to go with you,” Carver demanded. Marina imagined he was scowling. He did it a lot. 

“Carver I need you here to watch Mother and Bethany. This is not the nicest place around and I do not put it above patrons to try something. Please. If not for me, then for them,” she begged him, trying to appeal to his soft spots. It seemed to work as he let out a sigh and sat back down. 

“Be off with you then,” he grumbled, biting into some bread she’d bought. She gave him a swift nod and set out with Aveline. 

The crowds were packed so tightly in some spaces the lights blended together. Most were brilliant white, but occasionally she found a tinge of blue that made her smile. She relied on Aveline to find a dock worker, a feat accomplished when Aveline hauled over a protesting man.

“Where can we find a ship heading to Kirkwall?” she demanded, her voice holding in it the full authority of a soldier. The man seemed to quaver under her grip. 

“W-what?” he squeaked and Aveline shook him a bit. 

“Kirkwall man! Do not make me repeat it again!” 

“A-At the end of the dock. Captain Gaius is taking the last ship to Kirkwall! But you should hurry, he is to sail soon.”

Aveline dropped the man and they made their way down to where directed. A man stood at the end of the dock, writing on some paper that Marina figured is a shipping manifesto. 

“W-we heard you were taking refugees to Kirkwall,” Marina asked as she worked to catch her breath.

“Was, but I’m full up now. Too late,” the man dismissed them without even looking up. 

“Surely you would not turn away coin! There’s never enough coin,” she pushed. Marina would not drag her family all the way here just to be turned away by an indifferent ship captain. 

“Aye, but do you have it?

“How much? I have 5 to get passage.”

The captain finally looked up at her, only to laugh in her face. “5 sovereigns a person. And I doubt you have that kind of coin.” 

Marina’s heart sank. The man was right on that. She stuck her hand coin the pouch and felt around, running her hand over the groves on the coins to count what they had. 10 sovereigns, 50 silvers, and a handful of coppers. Aveline was paying for herself but it was still 10 short of what she needed. 5 to at least get Carver there. A thought hit her hard and her hands shook as she reached up and took the necklace from around her neck. 

She ran her thumbs over the familiar carvings in the worn wood. Her father told her it was made of Ironbark once. A gift to him from a Dalish tribe he’d helped long ago, during one of the times he’d slipped from the circle as a young man. He’d given it to her on her 13th birthday as a sign of trust and maturity. All she had left of him now beyond his staff…

“I have 10, plus 50 silvers and… this” she help the money and necklace out to him, making her hand stay as still as possible, “Will that pay for three tickets?” 

The man snatched the money and necklace from her hand in a snap, examining the necklace closely. “…real ironbark” she heard him mumble. Finally he looked at her and nodded. “Aye, for three.” 

Marina held back tears and nodded. “I shall go and retrieve them.” She turned to leave and took a step before a hand grabbed her shoulder and she heard the clink of more coins. “Five,” she heard Aveline say and in a moment she felt that familiar texture of well-worn carvings and smooth material not quite wood, not quite metal, pressed into her hand. She let out a shaky breath as a few tears did escape.

“Fine, five! Hurry up!” the Captain barked, sounding quite displeased at having the treasure snatched from him. 

“Th-thank you Aveline,” Marina managed to stutter out, fighting back emotion and more tears as she gripped it.

“We’ve all lost enough in this. I don’t know what meaning that holds for you. But it is obviously great. I won’t let a man like that take it from you. Wait here and collect yourself while I go and retrieve your family. Also watch that Captain. I don’t trust him,” Aveline told her. Her voice was gentle, understanding, and Marina nearly hugged her where they stood. 

She watched Aveline disappear into the crowd and she took a steadying breath. She turned to the ship and trained her eye onto the Captain as she secured the amulet back around her neck. She would not let this break her, not let it take anything else. They were going to make it to Kirkwall. And they were going to endure.

-

The ships ride to Kirkwall was, indescribable, in the worst of ways. All the refugees were trapped below deck nearly the whole voyage. The sick spread and the smell, Maker the smell. Bethany held small prayer circles with those she could, finding companionship and understanding there. Carver kept to himself, which only served to worry her more. Though, she knew not the horrors he’d had to face in the fight against the Darkspawn at Ostagar. Her mother, bless her soul, spent her time simply fussing over them. Aveline too, had been seemingly adopted in by her mother. The warrior woman seemed to take it well. All Marina knew was as soon as they heard the deckhands yelling about nearing land, she’d never been so happy to hear the name Kirkwall then, or ever again. 

And stepping off of the ship and out of the stink; that had been so much better. Fresh air filled her and the sick feeling in her stomach finally eased. Though she wasn’t thrilled as brown seemed to be nearly everywhere. The houses, buildings, everything for the most part, were made of an earthen material. Either built from mudbricks or carved out of the rock itself. That would have to take some getting used to. Still, it wasn’t enough to dampen her hope. 

“They’re not letting anyone in.”

Aveline’s words, however, did. Marina looked around until she found the large group of lights being held back by lights covered in a light grey Bethany once suggested might be silver. Metal. Soldiers then. She grimaced and marched over to them. The guard she ended up speaking to was none too kind but her pushing had him telling her to go through and speak to his superior. She lead them past and hung back by Aveline who lead them over to, who they could only assume was the one in charge. Surrounded by lights with loud angry voices. 

“Let us through you blighter! We’ve paid good money to get here!” the loudest demanded of him. The soldier didn’t seem fazed by him and replied indifferently. 

“You and half of Ferelden. We’ve been letting people in for a long while now. There’s no more room.”

“But surely you’re letting some people in,” she commented as they stepped up to his free side. He turned his gaze over to them.

“Yeah we’ve seen you let lots of people through!” a man from the crowd yelled. 

“Merchants and those with business in the city,” he replied as easily as before and looked directly at Marina, “I assume you have no more coin than these men?”

“No but we have family,” Bethany piped up from Carver’s arms. Despite claims that she was strong enough to walk neither sibling was taking that chance yet. 

“Our Uncle Gamlen Amell is a nobleman in the city,” Carver agreed. 

“Gamlen? I know a Gamlen but he’s no nobleman. If I see him I’ll bring him here but that all I can-” the soldier told them, sounding a tad more interested now, though his tone about Gamlen worried Marina. He didn’t get to finish however as the leader of the crowd piped up again.

“You’re going to let them in! They just got here!” he yelled. 

The guards head snapped to them, tone dark now. “I never said-“

“That’s it, we’re forcing our way in boys! Get ‘im!”

The sounds of blades being drawn sounded all around them and Marina snapped to attention. She threw a cone of ice around them to ward the men back long enough for Carver to get Bethany and Mother away to safety. 

“They’re thugs, don’t go easy,” Aveline murmured to her and Marina nodded before throwing out a chain of lightning through some of the men, careful about where she was casting and who she was casting at. Eventually Carver joined the fray as the groups back-up arrived but Marina missed a man carve to her right and was in the middle of summoning a fist of stone when she head the rush of a blade cutting the air behind her. There wasn’t a chance in hell that she could defend herself and Aveline and Carver were across the courtyard. She braced herself for the hit when the whirr of magic flew towards her and a chill seeped through the air. She fired off the Stonefist and spun around to see Bethany leaning against the wall, staff in hand, and the rouge, encased in magic ice.

“See… told you…” Bethany chuckled. She sounded breathless, and she was leaning heavily on the wall, but Marina smiled none the less. She nodded and turned to see the fight over. Carver, Aveline, and the guard making their way back towards her. 

“Unbelievable,” the guard scoffed, shaking his head as he looked down at what Marina assumed was a dead thug, before refocusing on them. 

“Thank you for your help… Look I can’t get you in the city, it’s above my head. But I’ll find your uncle and bring him to you.” 

“Thank you sir, we appreciate it,” Marina nodded, smiling understandingly at him.

-

Three days was a long time when you’re trying to feed five on the last crumbs of bread from a two week journey. Aveline and she had already secretly stopped taking portions. Carver insisted he do the same but Marina insisted. She was the eldest, she’d not let them starve while she breathed. But luckily they didn’t have to, as noon, on the third day came around and her mother jumped up, hurrying to a man coming in. 

“Gamlen!”

“Leandra. Damn girl, the years haven’t been kind,” the man, Gamlen it seemed, commented, as they hugged. Carver scooped up Bethany and the 4 made their way over. 

“Oh Gamlen, it’s all gone. And my poor Bethany, we barely lost her getting here,” Leandra told him, her voice gaining notes of distress that worried Marina. Mother was just starting to settle down now. 

“Maker, don’t tell this to me now Leandra. I don’t even know if I can get you in,” Gamlen shook his head, and Marina noted hints of irritation, which made her narrow her eyes a bit. 

“But surely with the estate?” 

“A-About that, the Estate is… gone. I’ve been meaning to write.” Gamlen’s tone was hesitant and cautious now. He was hiding something. 

“How can an entire Estate up and disappear. That’s a big building to up and vanish,” Marina piped up. The joke interweaving with the demand and suspicion she had. 

“A lot has happened and now the money and the estate are gone. However I have a pleasant enough place in Lowtown now. Once we find a way to get you in,” Gamlen snapped back.   
Marina bit the inside of her cheek but kept herself from doing something drastic.

“And how do we do that?” Carver demanded in her stead. She shot him an appreciative glance. 

“I’ve found some people who’d be willing to pay your way into the city. The catch is you would have to work off the debt… for a year…”

“A year!” her mother exclaimed with more venom than Marina had heard her use since she’d been a small girl and a woman from the village they’d been visiting set to criticize her parents different skin colors. Her mother had unleashed a hell upon the woman so terrifying Marina had never forgotten.

Gamlen seemed to cow under the words but tried to snap back. “It’s a lot of coin Leandra. Don’t expect our name to hold the same weight it once did.”

The air was tense and Marina was sure that her mother would go to blows with him in any instant. As much as she would like to do the same, Gamlen was their only way in and they needed him.

“So what’s a year, I’m sure we’ll be free in no time,” she interjected, stepping between them, “Now who are these people uncle?”

Gamlen grumbled but seemed to cave for now. “There are two. Meeran runs the Red Iron mercenary company. They’re looking for recruits. And Athenril, well you might call her a smuggler. Both are here and are willing to pay your way in.”

“And what of me? I will not let you all gain debts for me,” Aveline stepped in and Marina blinked. She’d assumed Aveline would already join them. 

“You seem to be a woman who can handle herself. Can’t see why you couldn’t do the same,” Gamlen shrugged at her indifferently.

"Then you'll come with us," Leandra piped in with a finality to her voice.

Aveline was slow to respond, but help emotion and thankfulness in her tone when she did. "I... Have no real option. Thank you."

“Carver?” Marina turned to ask her brother. This was a family agreement after all. 

“Looks to be the best option we have out of any,” he nodded. 

“Then we’ll go find them,” Marina nodded. 

Carver went to set Bethany on the ground but she batted at him and shakily stood. 

“I’m well enough Carver! I can stand and wait with mother. Now go on,” she snapped and turned away from him on her heel. Marina decided to ignore the wobble she made as she turned or the unsteadiness she held as she stood. Baby steps were good. So they stepped away to find each of these ‘friends’ of Gamlen. 

They manage to find Meeran first, which relieves Marina a bit. 

“Ah there you are, I hope you’re as good as Gamlen says and he’s not blowing more smoke out his arse.”

Marina wasn’t exactly… thrilled with the way he put things, but set it aside. “Oh we are. As long as you’re willing to hold up your end,” she nodded. 

“Passage into the city for five, in return for the work of three for a year. As well as protection for two mages. As long as you’re ready to prove you have skill,” Meeran nodded, Marina imagined he was grinning. Though she wasn’t thrilled. Had Gamlen been spouting off to everyone about her and Bethany? “What do you two think?”

“Seems straightforward enough. And clean enough,” Aveline voiced her agreement.

“All I know is if we do, I’m going to start talking like this guy,” Carver said with almost child-like glee. It was times like this that reminded Marina that he was still 19.

“Alright then, what do you need done?”

“There’s a noble bastard named Fredrich here. Ratted out some of my men on a job and nearly got them killed. Find him. Kill him.”

Marina frowned, but understood at the core of it. She nodded and headed away with Carver and Aveline. They found the cowering noble around the corner and after a failed try at a peaceful solution they returned to Meeran after a successful kill. 

“Good. May the vulture’s feast on his corpse and shit him into the ocean.”

“I’m telling you, I love this guy!”

Marina sighed and gave Carver a tired look. This would be a less desirable side-effect of this arrangement. 

“Tell Gamlen his debts are settled and we’ll start working on getting you in now,” Meeran nodded to then, sounding very pleased, before heading away to see to the bribing. 

The three debtors returned to the tree waiting and delivered the ‘good’ news. Gamlen nodded, happier now that he had some debts settled, Marina imagined, and went off to see how soon they could get in. 

“Are you sure about this?” Leandra fretted, worrying a section of her skirt between her hands. Marina reached out and gently stopped her hands.

“It’ll be fine mother, you’ll see.”

“I hate that you and Carver have to work off my debt,” Bethany grumbled. Marina imagined she had a pout; she was as good at pouting as Carver was at scowling. 

“We’ll work out you joining us if you really wish, once you’re stronger.”

Carver seemed to look at where Gamlen was, before looking back at them. “I guess we did it. We’re staying in Kirkwall. For now at least,” Carver mumbled and Marina sighed. There was no pleasing them all, she knew it. But that didn’t make it any easier to handle. She took a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face as she looked at them. 

“The Blight may still spread. But for now we have a new home. We’re already off to a fantastic start! Let’s just see what else this city has to offer!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lord this one is long. So long. But i just wanted to really get started, so I fit everything in here, and i think I did well. I hope you like the chapter and I appreciate all the support! ♥


	5. Chapter 4

The year working for Meeran, the year living in Lowtown, was the worst of Marina’s life up to that point. Gamlen’s house was small and cramped with 6 people living under it. But, it would have been bearable, had it been decent. But the house was filthy; filth coated the walls and floor boards. It was utterly horrifying. And they barely had any money. Gamlen brought in a little, but it was hardly substantial to feed them all. Marina worked out a small deal with Meeran for a small amount after every job. After all he couldn’t get good work out of hungry fighters. 

Bethany hated being so idle, spending most of her days lying in the hard wooden beds Gamlen had, or in one of the few small chairs they had. Most days Marina would come home to find her sitting just outside the door. When Carver confronted her about the dangers she snapped that their ‘wasn’t a damn window in the place Carver’ and ‘if you think I’m staying all day cooped up in that filth you can soak your head’. The argument was quickly dropped after that. 

And Carver, Maker above Carver, spent all the time he could at Meeran’s side, trying to ‘become more like a man like him’. Marina couldn’t have picked a worse role model except maybe Gamlen. And Carver spent more time with him than Marina preferred as well. But her disapproval just pushed him away. To him she was ‘still trying to order him around’. 

Her mother was hardly a help in all the matters. She was letting the mourning get to her. The loss of Malcom. The loss of their home. The loss of all they had. Marina, at her core, understood. It didn’t change the fact that you couldn’t let grief drag you down. And whenever she tried to broach the topic Leandra was prone to turning on her. Claiming that all she lost was her fault. If she’d stepped up more. If she’d made a decision faster. If she’d been closer to Bethany her sister wouldn’t be in such bad condition. True they were things she’d told herself plenty of times, but it didn’t make it hurt less. 

Gamlen was as surly and rude as ever. At any disapproval or criticism at what he did he would lash out. Claiming she was ungrateful or nosey or any number of curses if he’d been drinking. And Gamlen loved to drink. Most nights he’d go down to the Hanged Man, the tavern just down the road. But some nights he would stagger back home with a bottle or two and cause problems. He never got physical, but the yelling did nothing to help her mother. 

Aveline was the most help through it all. The woman had stayed with them upon arrival into the city, as there was nowhere else she could go. She helped keep Gamlen in line when he got too out of hand. Helped straighten Carver out when he’d go too far. And helped her keep the house as clean as possible whenever they had a free moment from work. 

And through it all Marina slowly developed a way to handle it all. Because she learned rather quickly that there was no way to navigate the city as she’d been before. Her gentle touch was too gentle for the harsh abrasive city. And she refused to let it turn her the same way. So she fell back on humor. It wasn’t as harsh or cutting as everyone around her. But it was almost harsher when she could stab through their thick skins with needles of humor colored criticism. And she wore her mask like it was a piece of armor. And she survived.

-

“No! Maker’s Tit’s human, do you know how many people want in on this Expedition!” Bartrand’s voice rang through the Hightown courtyard. Sounding as angry and rebuking as it always was. So much so that Marina noticed no one even looked up. 

“Look you need warriors on this expedition and we’re the best! We’ve even fought Darkspawn!” Carver argued at him, trying to put an air of importance in his voice. 

“Look precious I don’t care if you tore the horns off of an ogre. It’s too late!” 

Caver turned to her, aggravation and hostility coming off him in waves. “You make him understand! We’re running from you and Bethany’s bloody Templars!” Marina shot him a glare at the way he yelled it so flagrantly but looked at Bartrand. 

“My brother has a point. It’s on his head, but it’s still valid,” she told him with an air of firmness, despite the small smirk she let slip. 

Caver looked at her, she assumed with a glare and snapped, “Oh thanks for that!”

“So what about it Bartrand?”

“You’re just trying to find a way out of the slums like every other Fereldan. Find another meal ticket!” And with that Bartrand stormed back into the Guild. Marian nearly let out a few curses at him in response but held her tongue. 

“Well that went well. Back to waiting for someone to turn us in,” Bethany sighed as she made her way to them. 

“Bethany! You said you weren’t feeling well!” Carver scowled, hurrying to her side. Bethany, stiffened and stepped away from him. Marina noted that for all Carver hated of her Mother Henning, he did the same to Bethany, and she hated is as much as he did. Maybe more. Especially since before the flight from Lothering they had more of an antagonistic sibling bond. 

She shoved him away with a good amount of force and her fists went to her hips. “No YOU said I wasn’t looking good and told me to stay behind. I felt fine and followed you.” Then, without missing a beat she strode over to Marina. “So, what should we do now?”

Marina sighed and set back out towards the Main Square. Bethany followed and Carver trailed a step behind. “We’ll figure something out I’m sure,” she assured her. Suddenly she was jolted aside and a figure ran past her. She felt a brush at her belt as he passed and a moment later the figure was running ahead and her belt was lighter, her coin pouch gone. “Get back here!” she yelled and took off after him.   
In an instant there was the loud ting and clank of metal and the figure slammed back into the wall. Marina watched in shock as a dwarf sauntered over to the lowlife. 

“I knew a man who could take every coin in your pocket just by smiling at you. But you? You don’t have the style to work Hightown,” he criticized the thief, his words the exact sharpness and cutting amount to bite into the man. Marina was rather impressed. By whatever he used to stop the man, and by the dwarf’s ability to use his tongue. He grabbed something, Marina assumed it was her coin purse, and then slugged the man hard in the face before pulling something from his shoulder. A shaft of wood she realized as he began spinning it while walking to her. He thrust his hand out and Marina gaged the clinking in it to reach out and catch it in time. 

“How do you do? Varric Tethras, at your service!” He stopped twirling, what Marina could only assume was an arrow of sorts and put it away as he stopped before him. Marina’s eyebrow rose. Tethras was Bartrand’s last name. 

“Marina, Bethany, and Carver Hawke, good to meet you,” she offered in kind, gesturing to each of them, but still watching the dwarf suspiciously. For all she knew he was the one who could steal all your coin by smiling. 

“I would like to apologize for Bartrand. My brother wouldn’t know a good opportunity if it hit him square in the jaw.” 

Marina had to admit, the Varric was definitely a better sort than his brother. She’d almost suggest Bartrand have him interact with people. Might have a better business that way. She laid a hand on her hip and cocked her head. “And you would?

“I would!” Varric nodded, sounding rather enthused, but in an enticing way, “I can completely agree that we need someone like you. Just not as some more hired muscle. We need a Partner, not that Bartrand would ever admit it. He’s far too proud. But he’s been tearing his beard out trying to fund this Expedition.” He sounded honest, at least to her. But that didn’t change the fact that he was asking the impossible. 

“Becoming a partner? Doesn’t that take a great deal of coin?” Bethany piped up from beside her, sounding as nervous as Marina felt. 

“True true, but just 50 Sovereigns and Bartrand can’t say no,” Varric nodded.

“Oh just 50,” Carver scoffed, and marina had to agree with him as well. She grimaced and shifted a bit.

“I’m sorry Varric, but if I had that kind of coin I wouldn’t even need this job,” she admitted. Well that wasn’t entirely true, but it would certainly make things easier. 

“You need to think big. There’s only a small window after the Blight where the Deep Roads are explorable. And a job like this could set your family up for life. No more running.”

Marina paused at that. As a fighter they would get a set wage. No matter how profitable she’d get only a small share. Maybe just enough to get their own home and keep them afloat until she could get another job. But as a partner, she’d get a share. A large one. And that thought in it of itself was enough to push her. “Alright Varric, I’ll go with this plan. But how am I going to get together that much coin?”

“The city’s full of jobs and needy people. Do some running around, set aside some coin from every job, you’ll make enough. The Expedition doesn’t leave for 3 months, longer if Bartrand can’t find the funds. Plenty of time.”

Marina considered it a moment and finally nodded. “Alright Varric. I think we’ll find a way to make this work.” She smiled at the dwarf who seemed to untense, if only just a bit.

“That’s the spirit.” 

“If coin is what we need, maybe Aveline can help. She works for the City Guard now, she may have a few jobs she can throw our way,” Bethany offered, sounding excited now. Marina understood why, it was the promise of adventure and getting things done. After a year of idleness her sister was restless. 

“Uncle Gamlen may know someone or something as well,” Carver added and Marina forced herself not to scowl at that. 

“Both… good ideas. Carver how about you head home and see what you can get out of Gamlen? Bethany and I will head up to Aveline.”

Carver seemed to tense at the dismissal but just grunted and stormed off to the stairs that lead down to Lowtown. Bethany brushed against her arm in a gesture they’d made for thanks and she nodded in return. 

“So ladies, shall we?”

Marina chuckled at the dwarf and the 3 headed for the Viscount’s Keep. As they walked Marina tried to access Varric. Dwarves were something she’d had to get used to upon arriving at Kirkwall. They weren’t the light she’d known, they were an odd color. A mix between the silver of metal and the brown of earth. When she’d described the color to Bethany her sister had offered that maybe it was tan. Of course there was no way to be sure, but Marina felt better just having the name for the color anyway. 

The color, mixed with their short stature had thrown her. Not to mention the way they seemed like gruff assholes. Varric was one of the few she’d met that weren’t. And she hoped he remained that way. 

-

They found Aveline looking over what looked like orders down in the guard barracks. It had been a long time since they’d seen her. The last time had been nearly a month ago when they’d left Meeran’s service and she left straight away to join the guard, rising to Guardswoman quickly. Carver had attempted it as well but… Marina was secretly under the impression Aveline had dissuaded them from taking him. And Marina couldn’t blame her. 

“Aveline!” she greeted her friend as they approached her. 

“Hello Hawke,” she greeted them back, but with far less enthusiasm, not even turning to see them. 

“Well that’s a rather cold greeting,” she huffed. 

At that Aveline turned, as if startled. “What?” There was a pause and she straightened slightly. “Oh, sorry, I feel like I’ve just seen you. I’ve been keeping an eye on you.” She stepped away from the orders and leaned against the wall. “Watch out for Bartrand by the way. He’s a son of a bitch.”

Marina shook her head. This wasn’t the first she’d heard of Aveline’s little ‘check ins’. She’d caught a guardsman following her one evening, under a request of Aveline to watch her. “You know I don’t like you spying on me!” she huffed out, pouting slightly despite herself. 

“I know, but after everything we’ve been through, and all you’ve done for me… Well, you’re no child, but I take care of my friends.” Her tone held sadness and Marina knew that Wesley was in her mind. She hadn’t particularly liked the man, but neither of them had deserved what happened to him. “Besides, with the places I’ve been assigned to, I have the time.”

Marina frowned. “I thought you liked being in the guard?” 

“Oh I do. It’s a job where I get to help people and make things better. But lately I’ve been assigned to some dead end patrols. Part of me wonders if I’ve stepped on someone’s toes.”

“You can be rather, abrasive,” Bethany chuckled slightly. 

“Maybe so, but there are dangerous people in this city and I feel like I’m sitting on my hands.”

Bethany laid her hand on Aveline’s shoulder. “I’m sorry Aveline, you deserve better.” Aveline set her hand on Bethany’s for a moment before looking at Marina again. 

“Actually, I have a job for you, if you’d like it?”

“It’s one of the reasons we came actually. What do you have?”

“I’ve found out about a bandit ambush up Sundermount. I don’t know what they’re after but bandits are bandits and they need to be stopped.” 

“Can we take a job for the guard?” Marina asked hesitantly.

“Everyone else is busy and we’re allowed to hire in when needed,” Aveline nodded in assurance. 

“Then we’re your team. Can we head up now?”

“If you’re ready. I’m off right now,” Aveline nodded and pushed off of the wall. With that the 4 headed back out and down towards the entrance of Kirkwall. 

“So… you’re Varric correct? Bartrand’s younger brother?” Aveline asked Varric as they made their way down. 

“I am in fact, and you’re Aveline Vallen, the new guardswoman who’s already making her way up the ladder in the guard. Good to meet you,” Varric greeted her amiably. 

“You know of me?”

“I do, I make it my business to know these things.”

“And your business with Hawke is?”

“I’ve offered her a partnership in the Expedition if she can invest in it.”

“Which is why she needs money.”

“You catch on quick.” 

Varric’s tone always stayed the same; though humor was thrown in more the longer they talked. Aveline’s just grew more suspicious.   
And the banter just continued as they trekked their way up Sundermount. Aveline didn’t quite seem fond of Varric, but Varric seemed to want to rile Aveline. Marina wanted to rub her head and snap at them for being childish, but she didn’t have it in her. Bethany just seemed to throw in her 2 coppers whenever it fancied her. It wasn’t a fantastic addition, but far better than Carver would have been. 

Finally they arrived at the Ambush site and Marina scanned ahead. “Large group split into multiple sections. I say we take the left path, curve around and then spear head straight into them. Once we reach the main body I’ll layer a cover of lightning. Beth a layer of fireballs. Aveline go for their hard hitters that won’t go down easy and Varric the smaller ones that cling around. Together we’ll do well in bringing them down quick and easy.” Bethany twirled her staff around in her hand in preparation. Aveline nodded without question but she noticed Varric cock his head to the side. She’d deal with that later. 

As expected they found a cell in the bend of the side road, they strategically picked them off and got them down quick before sneaking forward. Marina peeked around the corner of a large mound where she scanned around the clearing. “I’ll go for my barrage in the center, Beth up on the height to the right, they have archers. Ready?”

With nods she burst out into sight and lay down the cover of lightning while Bethany hurried to her side to do the same. The moment they had their storms brewing Varric and Aveline jumped out to finish off the last of them. The battle was over in a matter of minutes and Marina slid her staff away, nodding satisfied. 

“Still not sure what they were after. But a bandit is a bandit. Let’s return to report and retrieve your award,” Aveline nodded to her after she’d investigated around for evidence. Marina finished pocketing any extra coin the bandits had on them and they set out back to Kirkwall. 

Varric was surprisingly quiet this time back, so Aveline turned her attention to chatting with Bethany. Marina would have been relieved, had she not felt Varric’s eyes boring into the back of her head. He had questions. Questions she understood him having, but that didn’t make her any more eager to answer. 

-

It only got worse upon their return to the barracks. The Guard-Captain was beyond less than pleased at their intervention. A fact that she found suspicious, and Aveline was eager to agree. After a round of question-and-answer with the guardswoman who was to be on the patrol, their suspicions were all but confirmed. A heavy satchel, a group of bandits set up with no other target, and a lone patrolman in Lowtown at night. It was a setup if Marina had ever heard one. And she’d spent a year with mercenaries. 

She followed Aveline through what the usual patrol route was, keeping her eyes peeled for errant lights that were out of place. She happened to glance down a side alley as they rushed through and slammed on her heels, whipping out her staff. “Aveline!” she called to get her friends attention before she took off down it, slamming an attack into the leader of the criminal’s face. A blast of fire from her right and an arrow from her left signaled that her friends had caught up with her and they succeeded in taking them down. Aveline rushed to the downed guardsman’s side.

“Aveline? Oh you are a beautiful sight…” the guardsman, Donnic, said in amazement, his voice breathy. 

“Guardsman?” Aveline sounded surprised but more than pleased and Marina had to force back a smirk or chuckle. She wondered if Aveline had garnered more than friends since she joined the guard. 

The man quickly seemed to realize what he said and stuttered out, “I-I was just out running my patrol when they jumped me. Truth Lowtown isn’t always safe but this route had been quiet for weeks.”  
Marina frowned and picked up the satchel that had fallen in the conflict. Her eyes ran over the contents and she grimaced. “A seal, probably the Viscount’s. And a plethora of other information that would be useful to criminals.”

“Jevan set up the guardsmen, set to sacrifice them for whatever this is. We’ll expose him to the Viscount come morning, this shall be known.” Aveline’s voice was controlled, but held an air of fury. Marina frowned and nodded solemnly to her. 

Aveline went back to Donnic and started to help him back to the keep, despite his protests, that seemed to fall quiet after a look from Aveline. Bethany Varric and Marina all headed back towards home, as their homes were all there together. But as they passed the Hanged Man and Varric split off, just when Marina thought she was in the clear. 

“Hawke, can we talk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, I know that the stories really following the game direct right now, but I'm just trying to get to where i can properly character build. I plan on only doing the companion quests and the main quests really. And literally next chapter is, for the most parts, off the books. 
> 
> Also I've added the tag Onesided Anders/Hawke to the list cuz I forgot plot stuff I'd decided lol. ♥


	6. Chapter 5

Marina hadn’t been in the Hanged Man often; usually only to retrieve a half-drunk Carver or a beyond drunk Gamlen. From what little she’d ever observed, it wasn’t the best of places. Mixtures of yellow and brown littered the area between lights. It was filthier than Gamlen’s house, quite the feat if she was to admit it. And tonight, as with most nights, it was filled with drunken bar goers. Though less than she expected considering the hour. 

Varric waved at the barkeep, who waved back, and motioned for her to follow him up the back stairs. She was shocked when he led her into a large room that seemed well kept for the place and filled with furniture. She glanced around, trying to take it all in before she sat down at the table he had already taken a seat at. He remained silent as she looked around, and didn’t speak until a bar maid came in and delivered them drinks and some food before taking her leave. 

“So, want to explain this afternoon?” he asked finally after taking a drink. She could tell his eyes were on her. Could imagine a brow high on his head, questioning. She fidgeted with her own drink in her hands and downed some, wincing at the taste, before finally looking at him. 

“Which part?” she replied. It wasn’t an evasion, but instead a true curiosity. She was fairly sure she’d accomplished quite a few questionable things today, any one he’d like to know about. And, despite her dislike of having to reveal her disability, knew he was owed an explanation. He was willing to help her with the expedition. She was willing to give a little trust if he was. 

“The part where you knew the location of soldiers well out of sight twice today. Enough to formulate strong plans around it. Sure it was a straight shot to where they were, but the naked eye couldn’t have seen that. So I’m curious, is it magic?”

She took another drink and then looked at him directly, hoping she met his eyes. “What do you see Varric?”

He cocked his head in confusion, seemed very thrown off at how she decided to answer. “Your eyes?” 

“Yeah, a little blurry aren’t they. Just a touch too pale. They don’t move that often. Seem unfocused. Never fall quite where I seem to be looking or should be looking.”

”Andraste’s ass, you’re blind!” he exclaimed in sudden realization. She was relieved to hear just genuine shock in his tone. 

“You got it in one Varric. Completely blind since the day I came screaming into this world.”

“How in damnation-“

“Do I see? Walk around like anyone else? Fit in with an entire mercenary band for a year and no one find out? …If I tell you, you can’t tell another soul,” she told him sternly, her grip was tight around her cup. 3 people alive knew her secret. She suspected Aveline knew but luckily her friend hadn’t pried.  
Varric seemed to sense her seriousness and set down his own cup before making a swift nod. She took a deep breath and exposed her thumb to him, where a well-worn scar was etched into her skin from constant cuts into it with her tooth.

“I couldn’t see for the longest time. But one night, I got lost in the woods, despite my inability I was an explorative child and my parents were sure Maxim could keep me safe, but even a Mabari pup is still a pup. But while I was there, scared and alone in the dark, a boy sat by me and comforted me. He then explained a way to help me. I had gotten a cut across my nose and he gently poked it, and in a sudden moment, I could see. Colors burst forth in my vision and things took shape in the darkness. I was shocked, overwhelmed at the sudden invasion. But he was patient. He taught me what the colors I saw were, helped me correlate them to what I was seeing. He then helped me up and sent me back towards my home. Now, as long as I remember to smear a little blood across my nose, I can see things through color.”  
Varric was still and silent for a long while. “So… It’s blood magic. That was a demon?”

“No!” she exclaimed louder than she intended to, nearly coming out of her chair. Varric jumped at her quick rebuke and she took a deep breath and forced herself to sit back down. “I mean… This may be Blood Magic, I have no proof it’s not. But I know he was not a demon. Demon’s make deals with you. Ask for something in return or force themselves into your mind. He did no such thing. He gave his help willingly and with no deals. As well as I have not been changed since the incident.” 

Varric was silent a good long while and Marina sat on the edge of her seat. Would he chase her off? Turn her in? Kill her where she sat? She twitched towards her staff instinctively at the thought. She couldn’t afford that, not now. 

But instead Varric finally leaned back in his seat. “You mages are something else you know that? Never have a dull moment around you.” 

Marina blinked owlishly at him a few moments before bursting out into laughter. “And you’re officially the strangest Dwarf I’ve ever been around,” she shot back, downing the rest of her drink. 

“Oh? And how is that?” 

“Most Dwarves are gruff and rude, hate everyone who isn’t a dwarf, and completely separate themselves from anything magic if they can. And here you are, sharing a companionable drink with a mage, willingly, and just accepting the fact that this mage may, or may not, be a blood mage,” she said between her chuckles. Varric joined in too after a moment. 

“Something tells me Hawke, there will never be a dull moment around you.”

“Well that’s a relief; things are never good when they’re boring.”

Varric poured them both another drink and they finished their joke. He never brought up the subject of her odd brand of magic again. Instead, after a few minutes he let out a more tired sigh.

“Something wrong Varric?”

He rubbed his head and leaned forward. “There’s another little snag in the Deep Roads Expedition plans. We don’t have a way in. Bartrand thought he had a good opening lined up, but it turned out to be a bad one,” he explained. 

She raised an eyebrow. “Wouldn’t any entrance be a good entrance? Unless a dragon’s sitting in it I suppose,” she said, her tone light and amused, but also curious. 

“It’s collapsed and would take more time and money than it’s worth to make it accessible. We need a good open and quick route to use.”

“And I’m sure you have some ideas about how to obtain one?” she asked, catching on to where he was going with this. 

“I do. Information’s come to me that recently an escaped Grey Warden has come to Kirkwall with a group of refugees.”

“And Grey Wardens are known for their dealings with the Deep Roads.”

“Exactly, so if anyone is going to know a better entrance, it would be this Warden.”

“I like the way you think Varric. Now to find him.”

“I have that covered as well. A Lowtown woman named Lirene has been helping the Fereldans. If anyone were to know where to find our Warden friend, it would be her.”

“So, after we deal with a corrupt bastard of a Guard Captain, it’s time to play Find-the-Warden.”

“So it seems.”

-

Marina headed back to Gamlen’s about an hour later, just a tad tipsy, still plenty clear headed, which was good because she arrived there to find Bethany out on the step, yelling voices echoing from inside. She sighed and gave a weary look to her sister. 

“Mother brought up grandmother and grandfather. Gamlen’s being… Gamlen.”

She returned with a nod and took a gulp of cold air to try and clear her brain before stepping inside the hell that was her home. 

Mother and Gamlen stood before the fire place, arguing in too loud voices, anger and rage pouring off them. Carver sat in the corner, watching them closely. She imagined him somewhere between irritated and angry. Well, more so than he was usually as of late. He looked up at her as she entered and made a motion with his hand. 

Where she and Bethany had developed a system of touches to communicate non-verbally, Carver preferred a less physical approach. So they developed hand gestures to communicate. It’d worked them well over the years for when looks were being exchanged and she couldn’t see it. This gesture was simple, and one they’d used more frequently since they’d arrived at Kirkwall. This one meant he’d tried his hand at making them stop, it was her turn. She gave him a tired nod and started to them. 

“I refuse to believe father and mother left me nothing!” he mother snapped at Gamlen. 

“After how you left? The arguments and the fights? You think they’d leave you anything?” Gamlen tossed back, his tone condescending and harsh. 

“I still don’t believe it! Where is the Will? Let me see it,” Leandra demanded, stepped forward at him, shoving a finger into his face. Gamlen, instead of reacting aggressively as Marina thought, backed down slightly, crossing his arms. 

“I don’t have it. I left it in the house vaults when I left,” he replied, looking away. His tone tipped Marina off at once, it was the tone someone used when they wanted to hide something. 

“What daft bastard leaves that behind?” Carver spoke up now, standing up and walking over to them.

“It wasn’t needed anymore. It was read and then put in the Vault, no one needed to look at it again,” Gamlen replied to him coolly. 

“Well then what did it say?” Marina piped up, hoping that she was giving him the expectant look she was aiming for.

“Your grandparents died when you were still in pinafores girl, I don’t remember everything,” he scoffed back.

“My children have been in servitude for a year Gamlen; I refuse to believe I have nothing. Not unless I see it. Who owns the estate now? Perhaps I can speak with them?” her mother asked, her tone was tired now, deeply upset. Her mother could fight it out and hold her own in short bouts, but she wasn’t one for long arguments.

“No one you know sister. You’ll just have to get used to things being the way they are now,” Gamlen snapped before stalking off to his bed in the other room. Leandra was rigid, her hands balled up into fists.  
Marina stepped forward and set a hand on her shoulder. “Come now mother, it’s late. We can work on the will tomorrow," she assured her. Leandra gave her a weak nod and let Marina lead her towards their room. There was a touch at her other arm and she looked up at Carver as they moved. He made a motion with his head towards the front door and she nodded before continuing on their way. She helped her mother into her sleeping shift and then into bed. She added a chunk of wood into the fire and then headed out of the house.

Bethany sat with her legs handing off the side of the stoop, Carver leaned on the wall beside the door. Marina massaged the bridge of her nose, fighting off a developing headache. 

“This can’t continue. Mother’s getting worse by the day,” Bethany spoke first without looking at either of them. Marina sat against the wall beside her and nodded. 

“It’s not like this is doing any good for Gamlen either,” Carver added and this time Bethany reacted, looking at him. 

“Oh yes, poor Gamlen has just been so mistreated,” she scoffed back at him, crossing her arms. 

“I’m not saying he’s not in the wrong! But playing caretaker to someone else’s life, spending life in someone else’s shadow. I have a hard time hating him,” Carver said back, his voice laced with his own feelings. 

“And there it is,” Marina mumbled, laying her head back against the wall. Her comment was met with silence. She considered pursuing this line of dialogue. Finally getting something out of Carver. But it was late, the neighborhood was trying to sleep, and frankly she’d had a tad too much alcohol to maneuver safely. So instead she started it back up with, “Fine, our current state can’t keep as it is now. Then how do we get to a better place for both mother and Gamlen?”

There was a pause for thinking before Carver spoke up. “When Gamlen’s drunk, he’s chatty. He told me what happened to the old house. Lost it to a Den of Slavers who use its extensive Wine Cellar to move slaves through the city quietly.”

“What?!” Bethany exclaimed, utterly appalled at the very idea. Marina agreed with her. Slavers were the scum of the earth, just the thought made her blood boil. 

“It’s what he says, and whispers say it’s true. Ironically mother gave me her old key to the estate recently. I suppose she was trying to help me find a link back to the city but… I was never meant for this life. This isn’t my home.” There seemed to be a tad of real upset in Carver’s voice. Like he was disappointed in himself for not being able to do so. 

Marina slowly tilted her head back down to look at her siblings. “So, let’s take what we have now. Mother wants, and needs to see the Amell family Will. It’s locked up in the Vault of the family manor. The Vault is accessible through the Cellar where Slavers have been being despicable beings. And we have a key to said cellar. So, it sounds like we will have to have a little family journey to take care of business. Do we all agree?”

Bethany nodded in agreement quickly and eagerly the moment the proposal was said. And only a moment later Carver nodded as well. 

“Very good. I won’t have time tomorrow as we’re helping Aveline in the morning and I have to help Varric track down a Warden. But we’ll do it soon. Now, let’s get to bed, it’s been a long day,” she said as she stood, stretching and heading back for the door. Bethany nodded and pulled herself up, following her inside. It was only when Marina heard the door close, but looked to see no one behind them that she frowned. Carver was sneaking out again, just lovely. She decided that wasn’t worth the fight either and returned to the bedroom. She crawled into her bunk, fluffed what little she could out of her bedding, and attempted a little sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry about the wait! Life is life and boy has it been insane lately. i hope you enjoyed this update none the less!


	7. Chapter 6

It was fairly early when Bethany poked at her arm to wake her. She groaned at the prodding and tried to shoo her sister’s hand away, the light coming off it as she looked to see who it was worsened the slight throbbing in her head. She rolled over when Bethany didn’t stop and pulled her blanket higher. “Unless Carver or Gamlen are in trouble, or the Templar’s are at our door, I refuse to move,” she told her, surprised by the rasp in her barely audible mumble. 

She heard Bethany chuckle at her for some reason. “I really think you should get up sister dear. It would be for the benefit of everyone,” she tried once more, trying to sound serious and keep the giggle out of her tone. 

Marina reacted by deciding she cared even less for the idea if her sister was trying not to laugh and tried to bury herself deeper into the bed. With her luck the night had left her hair a ragged mess that neither sibling would tell her about for the day. It wouldn’t be the first time such a thing had happened and she was in little mood for it. 

Suddenly there was the heavy sound of thick metal meeting stone and wood and the sound and feeling vibrated through Marina’s entire bunk. She reacted immediately and rolled out of bed, grabbing her staff and making ready to attack whoever wanted a fight. Instead she recognized the white and grey figure of Aveline before her. 

She dropped her staff and leaned back against the wall, holding her now throbbing headache. “Why hello Aveline, lovely morning isn’t it?” she greeted her friend, trying to sound like she wasn’t in the throes of heavily regretting even the little bit of drinking she’d partaken in the previous night. 

“Hawke, “Aveline’s tone was a mixture of amusement and minor disapproval, “We have a meeting with the Seneschal in an hour. I expected to find you ready when I arrived, not still deep in sleep.” Marina could imagine her look, the unimpressed eyebrow, the slight frown. Bethany had described the look many a time. Usually whenever Marina would do something reckless and she disapproved. 

“It was fine, we’d have made it,” Marina waved her off as she pulled herself to her feet with her staff, only letting her full weight stand once she knew her legs wouldn’t give out. At the success she gave Aveline a winning smile as she itched at her face. That smile faltered when her vision suddenly fizzled out and darkness engulfed her. It took every ounce of her self-control not to panic. 

“Right, because you’ve never been late before.” Aveline’s comment centered her and she let her ears take point, deciding Aveline hadn’t moved at all, so at least she wasn’t looking at nothing. She quickly turned on her heel to face the wall, fists on her hips. 

“Yes, yes, I may have a slight tendency to be tardy, but I’m never that late. But we’ll all be late if I don’t get ready. Now go on, I’ll be out in a moment,” she told her, trying to keep her tone light. She could sense Aveline’s suspicion, but the sound of clinking boots and the closing of the door let her know that her mystery was being prioritized low as of right now. 

Bethany reached out and grabbed her arm, turning her towards her sister. “Oh I’m so sorry, if I’d have realized it was so worn I wouldn’t… I was just trying to give you a tease!” Her voice was panicked and very concerned. Bethany understood more than either other member of her family how Marina hated to be left completely blind anymore. Beyond debilitating, it was dangerous for them. If those who knew her found she was blind after all this, they’d want to know how she’d acted normal for so long. Which could lead only few places, and all of them wound her and her sister up in the Gallows. 

“It’s okay Beth, you couldn’t have known, most mornings it holds over. Last night was just rough,” she reassured her sister in a gentle tone. She then bit into her thumb in the usual spot and swiped her iconic mark across her nose. A spark of magic tingled the bridge of her nose before color burst forth once more into her vision and she found she’d been looking just over Bethany’s shoulder instead of at her face. She shook her head in annoyance at just how bad she was. She stepped back and grabbed her clothes off the wooden table where she’d folded them from the night before and hurriedly started to change. 

“Have you and Carver already had your daily ‘who does what’ fight or do we still need to handle that?” she asked, looking back at Bethany once she was ready. She watched Bethany shift in a hesitant way and she groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. “He didn’t come back last night did he?” 

“No, and no one’s seen him this morning either. Though I didn’t look past the courtyard, I know better than to wander Kirkwall alone,” she replied, shaking her head. She walked to her own corner of the room and retrieved her things, strapping on the various bits of armor they’d been able to scrounge for her and then strapping her staff to her back. 

Marina nodded and did the same. “Fine, we don’t have time to wait or look for him, you’ll come with me and we’ll see if we have time to search later.” With that they headed out of the room. Aveline was waiting by the door, looking to be munching on something, from the look of it, probably insisted upon by her mother. The idea more confirmed when her mother stood from the table. 

“I do wish you would all slow down a little this morning. And I especially wish you would stay here Bethany,” she told them as she stepped in front of them, hands on her hips in the ‘mother’ position Marina had grown up memorizing. However now she wasn’t a 10 year old who got caught sneaking treats, so the look had vastly less impact on her. 

“Yes well, work is work, and since Carver has disappeared I’m short on hands. Besides Bethany isn’t a wilting flower Mother, she can take care of herself,” she told her, her tone firm, but as gentle as she could be. She couldn’t risk setting her mother off, but she could also not afford for her to motherly-bully Bethany. 

It was a tense few moments in the house between the two women, before finally Leandra’s shoulders slumped and she backed up with an understanding nod. “Very well, but I insist you both eat something before you go.”

Marina knew this was not a debate so she grabbed what felt like the least bruised apple from the sparse fruit on the table and headed for the door. It sounded like Bethany also grabbed something easy, and kissed her mother on the cheek, before following Aveline and Marina out of the house. 

-

The party of three wound their way through the Lowtown streets, slipping around the busy morning markets and workers as they made their way towards the steps to Hightown. Marina tried to stay on high alert as she slipped back and forth around the various citizens of the city. She also kept on alert for sticky fingers, now that saving money was crucial, she couldn’t afford for anyone to take even a Copper. 

They got to the stairs when a familiar voice called out, “Leaving without me? Aw, come now Hawke, I thought we were friends?” She turned to see, what she could only assume was Varric walking up to them. 

“I don’t quite see how this is your business Varric,” Aveline replied for her, her tone was dry and held an air of distaste. Marina glanced at her in surprise. Aveline was often blunt, it was her nature, but she didn’t often voice her distaste so openly. Well she did, but it was usually saved for people far worse than Varric. 

Varric turned to face her and let out a chuckle, a chuckle she assumed he paired with a smirk. “I did help you gather evidence of his crimes yes? Also I’ve lived in this town far longer than you have and have had to deal with Jeven much longer. I believe I’m entitled to watch him be dragged out.”

Aveline turned to face her and waved a hand at him. “Hawke please say were not taking him?” her tone held an exasperated pleading tone, and Marina wished she could make her happy in this situation. But Varric had a point. As well as the fact that it saved her an extra trip once the job was done. 

“Varric has a point Aveline, and he has every right to go to the Keep anyway so it’s not like we can stop him,” she told them both before turning to head up to Hightown.

“Hawke!” Aveline called back, sounding a mixture of frustrated and exasperated. 

“We’re late Aveline,” she called back, not turning and not stopping. She heard frustrated sighing as 3 sets of footsteps started to follow her up.

-

Seneschal Bran was a man that seemed always stressed, and always annoyed. However he met with them courteously enough and gave them their full time to explain what they found and how they found it, treating it fairly. And after going over all the evidence he called over 2 of the other guardsman before looking at them. “Thank you very much for bringing this to my attention, come, I believe you all would like to see the fruition of your work,” he said before heading across the Keep towards the Guard Barracks. 

Aveline fell behind them immediately, guard training and all that. Marina smiled with glee and hurried after them. Wasn’t every day you saw a corrupt government official get what was coming to him. People seemed to back away and stay aside as the Seneschal and the guards went through and once they reached the Barracks the Guards milling about all stopped and watched. 

Marina had a front row seat as Seneschal Bran strode into the Guard Captains office and informed him of the charges laid before him. Jeven expressed outrage and, of course, preached his own innocence. Bran just deflected his claims and told him, in the driest tone he seemed to have, that the evidence against him was irrefutable and ordered him taken away by the Guards he’d brought with him. 

Marina enjoyed shooting the awful man a superior smirk, until he started to insult Aveline, and then she had to resist immolating him. Bethany seemed to sense her ire and grabbed her hand to try and distract her. The Older Sibling sense overrode her anger and she shot her sister a reassuring look, squeezing her hand as she zoned into Aveline’s conversation with the Seneschal, zoning in just in time to hear the words, “Future Guard-Captain” in reference to her friend. They talked a bit about it, but the Seneschal was very firm in his decision before leaving to take care of the work this was most likely to give him. 

“So,” Marina said, sliding up next to Aveline, “Future Guard-Captain, hmm?” 

“Apparently, never really considered the job before,” Aveline nodded, her head was turned towards the desk, and there was a smile in her voice. 

“Well you’ll certainly be good at it,” Bethany told her in support.

“And in such a position it’ll be great help in political positions,” Varric added. Aveline turned towards him and Marina could only imagine the kind of glare on her face. “Like, helping me proposition the Viscount to put the Hanged Man in my ownership?”

Aveline let out a disgusted scoff and shook her head. “I’m not helping you steal the Hanged Man Varric.”

Varric put a hand to his chest and Marina imagined him having a wounded look, more solidified when he spoke again, “Steal it? Madam you wound me.”

“I’m about to.” 

Varric just chuckled and turned toward Marina, “So, ready to go Warden hunting?”

Both Aveline and Bethany turned to face her, she could guess with confusion. 

“Warden hunting?” that question came from Bethany. 

“What exactly are you up to Hawke?” and that was Aveline. 

Marina sighed and looked at them. “Varric’s brother doesn’t have a way into the Deep Roads. This is obviously problematic if we get the 50 Sovereigns together. Varric’s heard rumor of an escaped Grey Warden in town and has a lead to someone who can find him. Thus we are heading to speak to the lead, to find the Warden, to get a map.”

“Isn’t there a better way than dealing with all of that?” Aveline was the first to question. 

Marina gave her a look that was a mixture of tired and annoyed. “Do you know of any other way to find out Deep Roads openings?” She was silent and shifted awkwardly which made Marina nod. “Grey Warden it is then,” and with that she headed out and back to Hightown.

-

Marina liked Hightown about as much as she liked Lowtown. The only difference was, in Lowtown she was more likely to be robbed, in Hightown she was more likely to be caught. Guards and Templars were everywhere and it put her on edge every moment. So much so that she worked very hard to listen as closely she could to every conversation around her. This is how she caught raised voices from the Chantry courtyard. She told herself that it wasn’t her problem and that it could sort itself out, but her legs had already turned and started down the side street that would lead there.

Her friends yelled after her but she zoned them out as she turned to the courtyard. There she found the voices origins, in front of the Chanter’s Board fighting. One was pinning a paper to the board. The other, a woman yelled out, “Sebastian! Stop this madness! The Chantry cannot condone revenge, Sebastian.”

Marina recognized the voice; it was the Grand Cleric, Elthina. Surprising to find her outside of the Chantry, even more surprising to hear her fighting with someone. She watched her, and this Sebastian, closely, listening in as best as she could. 

“It is my right, my duty, to show that there’s nowhere they can hide!” Sebastian replied to her, his voice a dangerous hiss before starting to storm away.

Elthina snatched the paper he’d stuck to the board and turned to go after him, brandishing it. “This is murder!”

In a flash to Marina’s eyes the man drew a bow and his arrow shot the sheet out of her hand and returned it to the board. “No. What happened to my family was murder.” His voice held a fury and anger that shocked Marina. He stormed off and Elthina shook her head before starting back up the stairs to the Chantry. 

Once it seemed the coast was clear she approached the board and leaned down to examine the sheet. The man’s name was Sebastian Vael and he wished for anyone in the Flint mercenary group to be killed in revenge for them killing his whole family. 

“What have you got there Hawke?” Aveline piped up as her group finally seemed to catch up.

“I remembered the Chanter’s Board sometimes has jobs on it, and we could use all the work we can, so I diverged a little to look, and here we are,” she made an excuse easily before pulling the job off the board to claim it. She passed it to Aveline so the group could look at it. 

“Seems decent enough,” Bethany nodded after she read it.

“Clean enough to,” Aveline agreed before handing it to Varric. 

“A plan for tomorrow then?” he asked her as he handed it back. 

She folded it up and put it into the satchel on her belt. “For tomorrow or if we happen to run into any today. However it ends up. Now, shall we,” she nodded before going back the way they came. 

-

Finally they made their way down back to Lowtown. Marina was about to start asking people where to find this Lirene woman, when an angry voice yelled out, “There you are! Where have you bloody been!”  
Marina sighed and turned to Carver, watching him push through the crowd. “Finally decided to rise up through the woodwork have you? How kind,” she replied to him in a dry tone. Normally she’d avoid being to antagonistic, but if he was going to start angry at her for something his fault, she wasn’t going to stand for it. 

“What’s that supposed to mean! I went home and you both were gone!” It seemed the night of gallivanting off, wherever he had been, hadn’t helped his attitude from the previous night. He finally reached their group and stood there, arms crossed and irritation rolling off him in waves. 

“And when was that Carver? Because we left 2 hours ago and you were nowhere to be seen,” Bethany spoke up now, and Marina grimaced. The tone her sister was using was the same one she’d use to fight with Carver growing up. It also meant a fight now was brewing, a fight Marina was not up for. 

“And what were you all running off to do so early? It’s barely broken into morning and you all ran off!”

“Well maybe if you were home for more than 2 seconds you’d know that were had an appointment with the Seneschal about evidence the Guard-Captain had fallen into shady business. But instead you ran off as soon as you could!”

“Oh sure! Blame me as you both always do! Isn’t that just typical-!”

Marina stepped between them and shoved them both back away from each other. “That’s enough! You’re both acting like children!” At the accusation both siblings turned on her, ready to yell at her for their own defense, but she wasn’t having it. Not today, not right here, not right now. “You both want to be so grown up, and do what you want, and I don’t care normally,” she turned to Carver, “You want to run off every chance you get to go drinking, or find work, or whatever it is you do? Fine, I don’t have a problem with it, but you don’t get to blame me if you miss things. I’m not putting my life on hold for you.” She then turned to Bethany, “And you shouldn’t either. Carver’s his own man, you’re both adults. You have to stop fighting him on it.”

The group was silent then, and it seemed some of the crowd had moved away to escape their little family spat, to her relief. She glanced between then, both mirrors of each other as their heads were tilted down and away. She sighed and stepped back. 

“Look, I’m sorry; I don’t have time this morning for this. I have a Warden to find and to figure out how to make us some money. Which one of you is coming with me and which one of you is staying?” 

They both seemed to continue to be silent and Marina was ready to rip out her hair in frustration. Was she this bad at 19? She could only hope she’d been better behaved. 

“Just go ahead and keep Bethany, you seem to prefer her around,” Carver told her before shuffling away, shoulder’s hunched and his hands jammed in his pockets. Marina glared as best as she could after him and started to walk after him, blood boiling him at his insistence to act this way. It was Aveline’s steadying hand at her chest that stopped her.

“Give him some time Hawke, let him blow off some steam. It’s better for everyone.” 

Marina looked at her, looked after him, and then took a steadying breath. “You’re right, you’re right, let’s… let’s just get this Warden taken care of.” Though she turned and looked at Bethany who hadn’t moved since her scolding. She walked over and threw her arm around her sister. “You okay?” 

“He just… He frustrates me beyond words sometimes!” Bethany seemed to shake slightly as her irritation seeped through. 

“I know, but he’s our brother. I’m nearly positive that there’s a rule written somewhere that says he has to act like that,” she said reassuringly, smiling to try and lighten the mood. It seemed to work as Bethany perked up and let out a chuckle. 

“I think you’re right there. He’s only done so since we were still toddling.”

“That’s the spirit. Now, let’s get this show on the road!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I know it's been over 6 months since I last updated, and I'm sorry. So so sorry. It's... it's been a really bad 1/2 a year. But things are finally starting to re-stabilize. So I'm hoping i can finally get on a decent schedule for updating. Thank you all for all the support and positive feedback I've had and I hope to be worthy of it going forward. :)


End file.
